Fate's Game
by Lux333
Summary: Leah left town after finding out some shocking news. And now she's back for her mother's wedding with two surprises by her side. Twilight Next Generation Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Conversations stopped as I entered the room, all eyes on me as I stood there, looking like a lost child in a big girls dress. My mom made me put on a red, cutaway shoulder dress that went right above my knee, since I nearly walked out of the hotel room in a pair of black skinny jeans and my 'I'm with Stupid' T-Shirt. And trust me; I would have come wearing that with my dark hair in a loose ponytail and a red YOLO hat. But I didn't want Grandma Sue to kill me for dressing so casual for her special day. So I don't know why these Natives are just staring at me, I do look like them; the high cheekbones, long, dark hair, dark eyes, russet skin, come on! I'm like a freaking replica of them.

I scanned the room, looking for my grandmother and her new husband, having missed the ceremony due to the major traffic we got caught in driving in from Oklahoma. Yes, Oklahoma, the same Oklahoma that's half way across the freaking country from La Push and we had to DRIVE here, because my mom is that cheap. Normally I wouldn't have minded the road trip; if I had my iPod and charger with me otherwise I will not be a happy camper, but being forced into a car with my twin brother and two little sisters was not a good thing, not a good thing at all. My twin brother, Josh, was an annoying, selfish, cocky, ignorant little shit that thinks that just because he's two minutes older than me, he has the right to boss me around. My little sisters, Jessica and Lily are the two most adorable little kids you'll ever meet, too bad when you actually get to know them they act like little devils; they love to cause trouble and be mischievous. But I loved them, sort of, I'm stuck with them for the rest of my life so I had to learn to love them, or at least tolerate them for a long amount of time each day.

"Olivia!" Grandma Sue called out, shuffling towards me while holding her white dress up with one hand. She gave me a wide smile, grabbing my right hand with her free one and dragged me to the main table. I chuckled, looking around the room as she led me through the crowd of tables and Natives, who have gotten bored of me already and focused their attention on something else. I scoffed, that was quite rude wasn't it? If they were going to stare at me and make a big deal out of the fact that I'm here, then they better still be looking. I know it seems a little weird, but I've never grown up with these people, I only see my family here in La Push once a year and it's always them flying up to Oklahoma. I guess I should be expecting all this attention even though I didn't want it.

I was about to focus my gaze on my fast walking grandma that was greeting a few random guests that approached her when I caught a pair of chocolate brown eyes, and then I honestly thought I was moving in slow motion. My whole body started to tingle, like when you fall asleep on your arm during the night and you wake up with this numb, prickly feeling, if that even makes sense.

"Everyone, this is my granddaughter Olivia" Grandma Sue introduced me to the guests sitting on the main table, tugging on my hand to pull me out of my train of thought.

"Hm?" I mumbled, breaking off my gaze and turned my attention to my grandma and her guests. I smiled at them all, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and cleared my throat, being polite was hard.

"Olivia, this is my husband Charlie" she introduced him, smiling down lovingly at him with a look of adoration. I smiled at her expression and turned to greet Charlie with the best look I could give without making him think that I'm a creepy weirdo.

"Hey Charlie, It's good to meet you" I grinned, showing off my pearly whites and dimples, showing him my nice side since he has been so good to my grandmother. Charlie was a tall, pale man with a large moustache laying on top of his upper lip with the ends curling up slightly at the corner's of his mouth, and dark brown curly hair that didn't go past his ears. His cheeks reddened when he gave a small smile, a little awkward, but I'll take it.

"And this is my niece Emily and her husband Sam Uley" Grandma continued to introduce me to the couple who were sitting on Charlie's right, her smile faltered a little bit but not so much that people would notice, except me of course. I gave them both a nod and a simple smile; it showed that I was making an effort to be kind to them.

Emily was a petit women, her dark hair was pulled into a high bun with a few strands hanging against her cheeks. The only thing that was different to her appearance then the rest of the women in La Push was the three scars that were stretched out from the top of her eyebrow to her chin. I couldn't help but stare at them; it was just so out of the ordinary that it was noticeable. Her husband Sam was the complete opposite to her; he was very tall, even though he was sitting down, cropped black hair and dark eyes. He had a wise face, it was quite long but not thin with a little chin dimple.

"Olivia, come sit" Emily called, patting the empty seat next to hers. Her voice was a little high than usual, but still soft and calming. I smiled at her, glancing at my grandma before taking the seat next to her, smoothing down my dress when it rose to my mid thigh. Sam gave me a quick nod, the side of his mouth scrunched up awkwardly as he tried to give me a smile.

"Olivia, where is your mother and Josh?" grandma asked, sitting down next to Charlie and rested her elbows on the table. I took a look around the table and noticed it was mostly empty with only my grandma, Charlie and Sam and Emily to occupy it. Shame, it did look nice with the silver cloth covering the table and the plates and utensils organised in a presentable way with a bouquet of purple tulips in the centre.

"They're on their way" I assured her, taking a quick glance at the double doors. Actually my mom is still probably having her panic attack in the hotel bathroom while Josh is lounging on the couch, too lazy to even come down but I knew that my mother would make him sooner or later. I would have stayed with her if she hadn't literally pushed me out the door; apparently she needed someone to be there so that it wouldn't look as rude for her to be late for her mother's wedding. My mom hasn't been back in La Push since she was a teenager, I and Josh don't know what exactly happened here but every time we mention it to mom she gets all defensive and changes the subject quickly before we could say anything. If it's that bad as she implies it is, then I don't want to know.

Grandma nodded, her smile faltered again but she immediately brightened up when Charlie placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze. If only he was wearing a cowboy hat, then I would have a lot more respect for him than I have now, a lot more.

"So, you're Leah's daughter?" Emily asked, even though she probably already knew the answer, mom only has a younger brother and he's a little too young to have two fifteen year olds.

I nodded, not sure on what to say that. It was a fact that she already knew, why she asked the question I don't know.

"Where's your dad? Have we met him before?" she asked me, pressing on for more information. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrows a little, almost daring her to continue on with the topic.

"Oh, Emily dear, we don't mention him" Grandma butted in, giving Emily a stern look before smiling down at me, still on alert.

My father was a touchy subject; Josh and I have never met him, we don't even know who he is. Every time we ask mom about him she changes the subject like she does when we mention La Push, so we didn't push it. It's not like we needed a father, mom was enough. Jessica and Lily have a different father to us, David, but he left a few years ago to be with his eighteen year old mistress to Philadelphia, he does send a large check in the mail every year though.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" she muttered the last part to Sam, thinking that no one could hear her.

"It's ok, it happens" I smiled softly, looking sown at my lap quickly before focusing my attention on my grandmother, it was her day after all.

"Hey grandma, I'm gonna go and see what's taking so long" I stated, getting up from my seat and walking away from the table before she got to answer. I had to get out of there for a little bit, I didn't want them to see me cry and I really didn't want them to see me in a vulnerable state.

I was about to go into the girl's bathroom with I felt a warm hand grasp my wrist. I twisted around to face the person instantly, tugging my hand down to shake him off.

It didn't work.

"Hey, what are y-"

My eyes widened as I met his gaze. The same feelings before came flooding back to me in a blur. It was chocolate eyes guy.

I didn't have time to look at the rest of his face because his lips came crashing down hard onto mine. His right hand still holding onto my wrist as his free hand was placed on the small part of my back.

I punched his chest multiple times but he wouldn't budge, both of his hands were on my waist, holding me to him and his lips were still intact with mine. So, I did the only thing I could do. I snaked my hands up to his neck and felt his lips smile against mine, he, obviously thinking I was actually enjoying this. I put my hand on the back of his neck, digging my nails into his skin.

He pulled back immediately, groaning in pain while folding his hands on top of each other on the back of his neck, he closed his eyes.

I stepped back, taking in big gulps of air as I put my fingers to my swollen lips, cursing.

I looked at him.

He wore log, light wash, baggy denim jeans and a plain white dress shirt with dark formal shoes. His black hair looked like it had been cut recently, his russet skin clear and smooth. He looks like any other Native American teenager around these days, just, buffer. A lot buffer actually, I never really noticed when I was trying to get him off me, but, dude, he was really, really ripped.

_Stop it! Bad Olivia! Don't think about him that way! This dude is a serious creep!_

_Shit, now I'm going crazy!_

I snapped out of my thoughts, staring at the beautiful yet creepy boy who was still withering on the floor in pain. Come on, It didn't hurt that bad surely.

I sighed, walking over to him slowly.

"Hey, dude, get up" I mumbled, tapping his shoulder with my foot.

He looked up at me, glaring.

"Well, sorry but, you don't kiss girls you don't know aswhole!" I yelled, glaring back. Deep down, way deep down, I was kind of disappointed that chocolate eyes would end up being a creepy, perverted jerk.

I was about to give him a very good, meaningful lecture when he reached up and grabbed me by my neck, pulling me down on his lap, placing his lips to mine for the second time today. It was a very awkward position since my dress hugged my knees tightly.

I began to protest again, hitting him over and over again, but somehow ended up with my butt firmly pressed against his lap and he had no intention to let go of me anytime soon.

I grabbed a fistful of his surprisingly soft dark hair, pulling his head back, making his pull away from my lips.

"What the Hell!" I yelled, glaring daggers.

He smirked, pulling my face close to his, but before he could plant his lips on mine again I was ripped away from his grasp and thrown on to the floor. I gasped, my elbow ached and I'm pretty sure that my left leg was numb.

"Josh no!" I exclaimed once I caught my brother about to punch chocolate eyes in the face. His whole frame was shaking as he did so, making him look like an ex-convict, especially now since he's grown past six foot and was gaining more muscle then a normal teenage boy.

Of course he ignored my call and just carried on beating the crap out the boy that tried to molest me, but the weird thing was, it didn't look like he was doing much damage. He kept on hitting him, punching him, kicking him, but the guy just kept a straight face on and took the beating that my brother was giving to him. He was so still and you could barely see a bruise on him.

Who was this guy?

"Josh, that's enough, stop it please" I begged him, not wanting anyone from the party to see this little scene, we were lucky enough to be in a deserted hallway otherwise I'm pretty sure the police would have been called.

And me? Well, I couldn't move because of this sleepy leg I have and speaking wouldn't really help either since none of them are even listening to me.

I was about to crawl my way over to them when the double doors leading to the wedding party burst open. There were three men that emerged through the doors, looking like they were in their late twenties, rushing towards my brother and hulled him off of the other boy. My brother wasn't responding well to them and started to fight back, which of course ticked them off too and they ended up having to drag him out of the building.

Did they even notice me laying there?

_Hello! I'm injured over here!_

Well, not really, but I could have been.

Just as they dragged my brother out of the building, the boy stood up with ease, as if my brother did not just release a can of ass kicking on him just a few seconds ago.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stay right where you are you pervert" I shouted as he was making his way over towards me, ignoring my words once again.

"Hey! Don't come near me!" I yelled out again, but just as before, he didn't listen to my words and carried on walking in my direction.

It wasn't until he got to me when I realised that he wasn't going to do anything to me, he just stood there before me with his hands on hips, staring down at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, his voice not sounding like I thought it would. He looked like one of those guys on steroids so I thought his voice would be a little higher than usual. I don't know why, it's just how my imagination works.

"No I am not ok, I was just felt up and kissed by a stranger and my brother is now somewhere outside with three other large guys who are probably beating the crap out of him and I'm just laying here doing nothing!" I exclaimed loudly, my eyes darting from his face and the double doors that were still wide open, meaning that most of the people in there heard and probably saw what just went on.

"Kill me. Kill me now" I muttered to myself, bring up my good knee up so I could bang my forehead against it a few times.

Because I am such an idiot.

**Hope you like it! :D Please review, follow and favourite my story. And if you have any positive criticisms then please write it in your review. **

**Thank you! **


	2. Notice

**"Recently this has been done soooooo many tines we don't need another "next generation" fic, one were Leah comes back to La Push years later with a "surprise", or one combined. It's old and at this point annoying"**

-For those of you who think that my plot is annoying then please don't read my fanfiction. Yes there are a lot of 'next generation' fanfictions about Leah coming back to La Push after several of years with her own children, but that just means that a lot of people like to read and write about it. Like me for example, I like this idea, I like to read about 'next generation' fanfictions and Leah fanfictions and I like to write about it.

-Not all of these fanfictions have the same outcome.

**"There is nothing sexy about sexual assault please make sure that pervert gets his ass violently handed to him so he learns never to make that mistake again"**

-Of course there is nothing sexy about sexual assault, if you think that I meant otherwise in my writing then please tell me and I will redo that chapter because that was not my intention.

**"I think it's completely out of character for Leah to not have told her children the whole truth and still let them come to La Push even for her mother. Leah knows what is like to have people lie to you and keep important secrets from you that you need to know, I can't imagine Leah ever doing that to someone else especially her own children"**

-This is why it's called a 'fanfiction'. To me Leah isn't 'out of character'. I don't own her character but this is my story, I decide on how she feels, how she reacts, and the outcome of her actions. In my fanfiction Leah doesn't know about the legends because she left before she had the chance to 'phase' and that was going to be revealed soon. This was my first chapter, I won't be revealing everything that happened in the past or what Leah went through in the first chapter.

**"I'm guessing this is an imprint story but I really hope that the imprints are broken. It just seems like another kick in the teeth for Leah's children to get supposedly super special true love imprints and yet Leah was snubbed by fate"**

-Thank you for you're opinion, maybe you should write a fanfiction on how the imprints are broken. But why would it be 'like another kick in the teeth', just because Leah didn't have her happy ending with Sam doesn't mean that her kid's have to have the same outcome. Again, this is my fanfiction.

Thank you anyway for you're insight, whoever you are, I really don't mean to be rude towards you or anyone who shares the same feelings as you.


End file.
